


После дождя

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Inspired by Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: по мотивам стрипа от puking pastilles (удален из сети) иартаот Herbst Regen





	После дождя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Harry Potter.

— У тебя перышко в волосах, — мягко говорит Луна, касаясь ладонью слегка спутанных от ветра прядей. — Наверное, от белокрылых льярви. Они часто пролетают над озером, только никому не показываются.

Джинни не спрашивает, кто такие белокрылые льярви, лишь слегка вздрагивает, когда Луна скользит прохладными пальцами по ее шее. Пойманное перышко чуть щекочет ключицы.

Хогвартс без Гарри, Рона, Дина и Гермионы кажется пустым, выцветшим, словно все — полеты в осеннем небе, пирог с патокой на праздничном ужине, отливающие золотом фейерверки в знак протеста — потеряло свои краски. День за днем Джинни ждет Луну после занятий (она зачем-то записалась на миллион бессмысленных факультативов, от Прорицаний до клуба по разведению нюхлеров), либо Луна ждет Джинни после тренировок, и вдвоем они прогуливаются возле оранжерей, по квиддичному полю, у опушки Запретного леса — где угодно, лишь бы подальше от замка. Почти всегда Джинни держит ее за руку — сперва чтобы не потерять среди учеников в Большом зале, затем это попросту входит в привычку; Луна же — под тем или иным поводом перебирает ее волосы каждый раз, стоит им обеим присесть под тенистыми деревьями у озера.

О причинах Джинни старается не думать, хотя на прогулке у оранжерей — известном месте для поцелуев — сперва до смешного волнуется, чувствуя, как сердце мечется в груди, словно бладжер.

— Их можно увидеть только сразу после дождя, — продолжает Луна. — На солнце они становятся совсем прозрачными.

Джинни слушает ее вполуха, наблюдая, как она плавно жестикулирует, как покачиваются ее идиотские сережки и приоткрываются розовые, слегка обветренные губы. В воздухе пахнет влагой.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я могу в тебя влюбиться, — прямо заявляет Джинни, заглянув ей в глаза. Луна слегка растерянно улыбается.

— Только иногда? Мне так кажется постоянно. Влюбиться ведь можно во все на свете — в чистое небо, в белокрылых льярви, в розовый кокосовый лед...

Вздохнув, Джинни встает на ноги. Отряхивает юбку от налипших травинок, со странной нежностью подумав, что за это Луну и...

Миг спустя Луна хватает ее за локоть, поднявшись следом.

— Ты не дала мне договорить о льярви, — без малейшей обиды добавляет она, выпрямляясь и отбрасывая назад волну светлых волос. — Дело в том, что они — предвестники скорого счастья. Считается, что они показываются на глаза только в те моменты, когда все самое плохое — ненастье и невзгоды — уже миновало.

— Здорово. Звучит куда приятнее мозгошмыгов.

— Мне кажется, ты могла бы их увидеть. — Луна серьезно смотрит на нее. — Если не сейчас, то скоро.

Джинни молча кивает, не отводя взгляда, и тогда Луна делает шаг вперед, потом еще один и еще — пока не встает к ней совсем вплотную, заставив от неожиданности чуть отступить назад. Сквозь тонкую рубашку Джинни чувствует спиной шершавую кору дерева.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты не понимаешь самых элементарных вещей, — честно говорит она. — А иногда — что их не понимаю я.

Луна округляет глаза.

— О, но я действительно не понимаю, что теперь делать. Никогда еще не прижимала своих однокурсниц к деревьям.

Усмехнувшись, Джинни кладет ладонь ей на поясницу, притягивая к себе. Для нее это тоже в новинку — ни Майкл, ни Дин, ни Гарри так себя не вели. Не заставляли каждую секунду гадать, как поступят дальше; не выбирали, какие ей вплести в волосы цветы, в зависимости от их значения; не придумывали новые виды волшебных существ, чтобы выразить то, для чего не хватало слов. Не касались Джинни будто бы неосознанно и с таким видом, словно это попросту невозможно — все время ее не касаться.

У губ Луны вкус кокосового льда, и Джинни рассеянно думает, что своего предвестника счастья уже нашла.


End file.
